Sparrow
Sparrow, otherwise known as the 'Hero of Bowerstone' or just 'Hero' is the main character in the video game Fable 2. By the time Fable 3 takes place, Sparrow has passed on, never making an appearance beyond references by NPCs. It is stated in-game that sometime after the events of Fable 2, Sparrow went on to become the Hero King of Albion. It is never directly stated but heavily implied that he was a kind and just ruler. However, regardless of how many children the player chooses to have (or even if the player starts a family) in Fable 2, Sparrow has at least two children in a boy named Logan and a boy/girl whose only official name is Prince/Princess. After Sparrow passes away, Logan becomes King of Albion while the second child is Prince/Princess of the land. The member who plays as Sparrow joined Celestial Refresh as various other characters in 2006. He started playing as Sparrow on February 5th, 2009 until the Hero of Bowerstone was permenantly killed by Alan Schezar in a faction event. Involvement Sparrow became a notable figure in the Multiverse, taking part in many storylines, including: the Hyrule Storyline Arc, The Faction Reform Sub-Plot, the Amaterasu Captured! Arc, numerous minor personal or minor plots, and the Infected Arc. As leader of the Noblesse Oblige , Sparrow faced many enemies; the Lords , particularly Ganondorf , being the most prominent of his foes. Infected Arc Sparrow's first notable accomplishment was his successful defense against The Infected in Lut Gholein, with the help of Amaterasu and her companion Saber. Despite the defenders being rather weak compared to other Player Characters, the group managed to stop The Infected from taking over Lut Gholein, making them the first successful defenders in the Multiverse. Partnered with Amaterasu, Sailor Moon, and other allies, Sparrow was called in once again to defeat the Infected that had taken over Icewind Dale. Though the battle was difficult, and a few brave adventurers were lost, the expeditionary counter-attack was a victor in the Multiverse's favor. Sparrow, Amaterasu, and the few remaining adventurers managed to solve Mind's puzzles and work through her trickery to defeat her. The Hero, along with many other volunteers, player characters, and armed forces joined a large collaborate effort, led by the Shy Guys and Valorians, to strike the Infected on Delta Halo, after intelligence discovered that this was where the majority of Infected activity originated from and likely the area where their leader resided. The First Death of A Hero Sparrow was assigned to a group, along with Alan Schezar, Irvine Kinneas, and Serina to coordinate defenses against the Infected Hordes on Delta Halo, as well as assist the offensive and distraction groups whenever possible. Backed up by numerous volunteers across the Multiverse, Serina's own UNSC forces, Irvine's private gunships, Alan Schezar's Dogs of War militia, as well as the spiritual forces of Sparrow's Raise Undead spell, it seemed like an easy enough task. While at first, there were minimal casualties on the Multiverse' side, the interruption of an Infected Mage leader greatly boosted the intelligence and capabilities of the Infected Horde. With the recent death of Irvine Kinneas (who had been shot in the head through an Infected Marine's attacks) and more UNSC, Dogs of War, and Volunteer casualties occurring, the battle started to wane in the Infected's favor. It was at this point that Sparrow decided to distract the hordes as best as he could. Using the Raise Undead spell, Sparrow summoned a small horde of Hollow Men to assist the dwindling forces. However, the Will required to summon so many undead soldiers tired the Hero, who along with his canine companion Dog and a UNSC squad, had wandered too far away from the main defending group in hopes of distracting the never-ending assault of the undead. Unfortunately, Sparrow, Dog, and the UNSC supporting him were overwhelmed before a counter-attack could be made, and the Hero was personally killed via a headshot from a Mage-controlled Infected. While the following reports from survivors claim Sparrow was then possessed by said Infected Mage and attacked the defenses until the Mages' death, Sparrow has no recollection of these events and believes he simply passed out due to exhaustion, as the next thing he remembers is waking up in Castle Crimea a week later. Hero of Bowerstone; Regent of Crimea A meeting of sorts was held at the Noblesse Oblige to discuss future events and sort out problems with the faction's integrity. Sparrow was made Hero-Regent over the lands, and used his financial experience and Man-Of-the-People behavior to aid the people of Crimea in their problems, and kept the economies of lands under the NO's control stable. While he originally intended to rule only until Lord Eliwood returned from his visit in Hyrule, recent events, regarding Eliwood's....situation convinced Sparrow that hewas best fit to rule Crimea. Through all the conflicts, reunions, meetings, and complications involving certain members, Sparrow always ensured the people of Crimea came first and foremost. This often caused problems with his fellow factionmates, who believe in doing whatever is necessary to help anyone in need, regardless of the state of Crimea. While the Hero Regent desperately wanted to help as many people as possible, Sparrow believed that "Crimea needs to be strong enough to support herself before she can support other lands..." and focused mostly on rebuilding what had been lost or taken from Crimea over the few months he had been Regent. He was mostly successful, and was very popular amongst the commoners. His views on equality and lack of selected political ideals often caused him grief with the nobles, but they supported Sparrow nonetheless. Final death of a Hero Unfortunately, in a bold move the pirate Alan Schezar assaulted the Nobless Oblige's headquarters. Realizing that the Crimean Army, despite its power, was no match for Alan's highly trained men with advanced technology. Sparrow forced General Saber, Dart, Lady Grey, and the other nobles at the castle to flee while he prepared for a final battle. Sparrow fought bravely alongside the Crimean Army that remained at Crimea Castle, allowing a small group led by Saber to escape underneath the castle. After an arrow fired by a mysterious soldier injured Alan, Sparrow was injured beyond his limits and was drained of all of his will. He launched a final Inferno spell at Alan's men, killing several of them, before dying. His sacrifice allowed a small amount of the Crimean Army to escape the battle alive. Dog, Knight-Commander Hiram remained by his side and died in the battle alongside their master/regent. This is considered a permenant death, and Sparrow will not be returning from the Netterealm. In honor of his memory, Sparrow's Keep in Icewind Dale was erected, and Lady Grey, Dart, his honor guards, and those close to him remember him fondly. Powers and Capabilities Sparrow was a very unorthodox fighter, not relying on any real method to fight with. Between his Swordsmanship, Marksmanship, quick reflexes and use of Will (Fable's version of Magic), Sparrow was a fighter with a large variety of attacks. He rarely used the same move twice and could dodge a few attacks before taking any damage. Another key to his already diverse Set of attacks, was the usage of his faithful companion, Dog who assisted his master by drawing attention to himself and biting weaker foes if Sparrow was fighting a group of enemies. Dog could also heal minor wounds and cause a massive adrenaline rush within Sparrow, meaning you would have to be quick on your toes if you hoped to last long in a fight against these two. Followers Dog Background: Dog met Sparrow and his older sister Rose in his puppy years. The puppy was being attacked by a bully and Rose came to help Dog out. Rose was quickly knocked out by said bully and (Little)Sparrow saved Dog by beating up the bully in place of his sister. Dog then followed Rose and Sparrow around Old Bowerstone, helping them retrieve items they needed for certain people. While initially dismissed by Rose, due to her and Sparrow's lack of food and money, Dog was persistent and eventually Rose accepted him as a part of their little family. But tragedy struck later on that night as Rose was killed by Lord Lucien, and Little Sparrow was shot out of Bowerstone Castle. Nearly dead, an old woman Sparrow had met earlier by the name of Theresa rescued Sparrow, seemingly calling Dog to her side as they left Old Bowerstone. Dog spent the next ten years with Little Sparrow and Theresa, training in the ways of biting and sniffing treasure as Sparrow had trained in melee and ranged combat. The two bonded through the years and all the locals were soon calling Dog Sparrow's "Furry little friend", and Dog couldn't have been happier. Theresa guided Sparrow in learning his Hero origins and ,shortly after, sent both Sparrow and Dog off on a quest of vengeance to avenge Rose's death by Lucien's hands. They spent many a year together, completing many quests, saving many towns, earning renown, and of course, finding many squeaky toys for Dog. Dog was the happiest he could have ever been. Unfortunately, after gathering Hammer, Garth, and Reaver for Sparrow's quest, Lord Lucien and his men attacked the four heroes. After transporting Hammer, Garth and Reaver away to the Shattered Spire, Lucien took a deep sigh as he approached Sparrow. After telling Sparrow that he had slain Lady Grey, Lord Lucien aimed his pistol at Sparrow, ready to slay the annoyance that kept him from accomplishing his goals. Dog, realizing the dangers present and that he wasn't being noticed by Lucien, jumped in front of Lucien's gun, dying immediately after contact with the gun's bullet. Then Lucien dismissed Dog as nothing more than "a pitiful creature; annoying" and shot Sparrow, presumably killing him. However, Sparrow survived and eventually confronted Lord Lucien in the Tattered Spire. Before they had their final battle, Reaver had shot Lucien prematurely, denying Sparrow his vengeance, but saving Albion in the process. Sparrow was given one wish for all his good deeds, and Sparrow had decided to bring back Rose, Lady Grey, and Dog. It was a merry time shortly after, and Dog had found some moments of peace with his master, until the Multiverse had taken both Sparrow and Dog. Powers and Capabilities: Dog is rather powerful when compared to most other dogs of the Multiverse. He spends most of the fights cheering his master on through encouraging barks, healing Sparrow in the process, and biting those that get too close to him. In a one-on-one fight statistically, Dog isn't much to anyone over Rank One status. He has a decent amount of health and DP, but even then, a lack of an EP pool makes him an offensively weak foe. He shouldn't be a problem on his own, though he is far more useful when working in a group. RP-wise, Dog will act as any other creature would. Expect lots of biting, lunging, growling, barking, etc etc that comes with most canines. He is tougher than the average dog, though, so don't assume he'll be down in one hit. 'Note: Like Sparrow, Dog is permenantly killed off. ' Quotes "And who died and allowed you control of everything? I don't care who this Mefinkalees is, you don't own this land or any of its people." -To a corrupt Hector at Castle Crimea "Elvira......I do what I must...for Crimea...and for you, my Dark Rose." -To Lady Grey, before confronting Alan in his final battle. Trivia *Sparrow is technically not this character's name. In Albion, his nickname as a child was 'Little Sparrow' while his real name is never given in-game. Due to this, he is referred to as 'The Hero of Bowerstone' with 'Sparrow' serving as his unofficial but official name in the Multiverse. *Sparrow is an open bisexual, openly showing romantic interest in numerous characters from the Multiverse including: Florina, Reaver, Saber and Eliwood. He retains his flirtatious behavior, though he has toned down, due to Lady Grey's reappearance. *Is killed off for real by Alan during the invasion of the Noblesse HQ. See also * HK-47 * Eliwood External links * The Hall of Heroes (Storage Topic) * Sparrow on the Fable Wiki Category:Player Characters Category:Dropped Characters